Kirschblütengedanken Cherry Blossom Thoughts
by Antigone17
Summary: Ein Tag wie jeder andere in der Epoche der Kriegerischen Staaten, ein nicht mehr so kalter Dämonenlord Sesshoumaru und ein nicht mehr so kleines Menschenmädchen Rin, ein Hang voller Kirschblüten, und eins führt zum anderen... Fluff!


Mein erster Versuch an einer SessRin-FF!

Disclaimer: InuYasha und alle seine Charas gehören Rumiko Takahashi

-----------------------------------

**Kirschblütengedanken**

Sess/Rin

One-shot

Warnung: Ab 14 (nur zur Sicherheit)

Goldenes Licht fällt durch die Lücken im dichten Blätterdach über unseren Köpfen und lässt glitzernde Partikel durch die grüne Umarmung des Waldes tanzen. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, nach fast einem Jahrzehnt, das ich nun schon damit verbracht habe, durch die Welt zu reisen und meine Tage und Nächte draußen im Freien zu verbringen. Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als würde der Himmel zerfließen und über uns Menschen auslaufen. Und manchmal gewittert es und die Blitze lassen alles in scharfen Schwarzweiß-Kontrasten auftauchen wie Inseln in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit. So albern es auch sein mag, ich fürchte mich immer vor Gewittern, immer noch wie damals als ich noch klein war. Ich frage mich, ob sich das vielleicht niemals ändern wird. Ob ich immer noch das kleine Mädchen von damals bin, das tief im Wald über den Herrscher der westlichen Lande gestolpert ist und versucht hat, ihn zu versorgen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass seine Klauen mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Hand sein Leben auslöschen könnten.

Ein Teil von mir wäre gern wieder klein. So wie damals im Schloss, als ich vor lauter Angst vor dem Sturm hinüber in sein Arbeitszimmer gerannt bin, wo er, so ernst und ausdruckslos wie immer, über seine Schriftrollen gebeugt saß und all die Arbeit erledigt hat, die sich seit seinem letzten Besuch vor vielen Jahren auf seinem Schreibtisch gestapelt hat. Er hat mich nur mit seinen kühlen goldenen Augen fixiert, als ich mich tränenüberströmt in seine Arme geworfen habe. Und er hat mich nicht in Stücke gerissen. Er sagte nur: „Es ist gut, Rin. Schlaf jetzt."

Damals konnte ich ihm Blumen schenken und manchmal unter seinem weichen Pelz-Flausch schlafen, wenn es kalt war. Ich frage mich, ob ich vielleicht verkommen bin, weil diese Unschuld irgendwann in den letzten Jahren auf dem Weg zwischen dem kleinen, naiven Mädchen, das geglaubt hat, die Welt über einem Feld von Blumen zu verstehen und der nachdenklichen jungen Frau, die aufgehört hat, verrückte Fragen zu stellen, verloren gegangen ist. Ich hatte damals gedacht, er sei ein Engel. Was für eine absurde Bezeichnung für einen Dämon. Aber trotz allem, obwohl ich gesehen habe, wie er in einer Horde von Dämonen wütet, aufdringliche Sterbliche enthauptet und mit rot leuchtenden Augen als gigantisches, schneeweißes Ungeheuer den Wald wie ein Kornfeld niederfegt, hat er für mich nichts von seiner Reinheit verloren. Nur ich bin es, die nicht mehr „rein" ist.

Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht denken sollen, denn ich spüre, wie seine Augen mich von der Seite fixieren, kalt. Und doch kann ich seinen Blick lesen und das gewohnte Kribbeln sagt mir, dass er spürt, was ich denke, oder zumindest irgendeine Körperreaktion entdeckt hat, die davon herrührt. Zum Beispiel, dass meine Wangen sich anfühlen, als wären sie in Flammen. Natürlich. Jetzt, in diesem extrem ungünstigen Augenblick muss ich rot werden.

Er wendet sich wieder ab, seine Augen schweifen durch das grüne Dickicht am Rand des Pfades, den wir entlangwandern. Ich lehne ich mich auf Ah-Un erleichtert zurück und kann ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Jaken war ungewöhnlich still in den letzten Minuten und ich spähe nach unten, wo er ein paar Schritte hinter unserem Meister hertrottet, den Kopf gesenkt und seinen Stab stolz in den Händen. Ein bisschen Ruhe tut mir sogar ganz gut. Mein Blick bleibt wieder an _ihm_ hängen. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren, seine Gestalt von oben nach unten zu betrachten. Seine langen, silberweißen Haare scheinen immer in Bewegung zu sein, so als würde jeder Schritt sie elektrisieren und sein Profil ist stoisch und ebenmäßig. _Schön. _So wunderschön, dass es in den Augen wehtut, ihn zu lange anzusehen, weil man sich seiner eigenen Mäkel nur zu deutlich bewusst wird im Kontrast zu seiner Perfektion. Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht so seltsam, denke ich, während ich seine Schultern entlangfahre, nur in meiner Vorstellung, versteht sich. Vielleicht war es ja von Anfang an unausweichlich, dass passieren würde, was nun so unwiderruflich passiert ist. Vielleicht ist es keine Sünde, ihn mit den Augen einer Frau zu betrachten und nicht mehr mit denen eines Kindes. Er darf es nur nicht erfahren. Denn das zerbrechliche Wunder, dass er mich schon seit fast zehn Jahren erträgt würde bestimmt an diesen Gefühlen zerspringen. Und ich wüsste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, wenn er mich zurücklassen würde, weil er die Schande nicht ertragen kann, dass eine einfache und noch dazu schwache und in seinen Augen verachtenswerte Sterbliche sich in ihn verliebt hat.

_Oh kami_! Falscher Gedanke! Bevor ich auch nur versuchen kann, meinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen, haben seine aufmerksamen Augen meine dabei ertappt, wie sie ihn anstarren. Nicht gut. Und ich fühle mich gefesselt von diesem Blick. Fühle mich gefesselt von seiner Intensität, fasziniert von seiner neuen, alten Vertrautheit und schwach und verunsichert von den Gedanken, mit denen mein Kopf mich in diesem Augenblick überschüttet. Ich weiß, er spürt meine Verunsicherung. Manchmal ist es ein Fluch, dass seinen geschärften Sinnen einfach nichts entgeht. „Rin", unterbricht seine tiefe, melodische Stimme meine durcheinandergewirbelten Gedanken. Und mit nur diesem einen Wort gelingt es ihm, eine komplette Frage zu stellen: „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

_Nichts ist in Ordnung! Nichts! Nichts!!!_ Würde ich ihm gerne ins Gesicht schreien. _Verdammt noch Mal, wie lange willst du mich noch so anstarren und nicht kapieren, was in mir vorgeht!?_ Ich will von Ah-Un herunterspringen und mich ihm in den Weg stellen, sodass er stehen bleiben muss und zu mir herunter sehen, während ich es ihm entgegenschleudere. _Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich dich liebe!? Dass ich es nicht mehr aushalte, immer nur neben dir herzulaufen und ab und an ein paar Worte mit dir zu wechseln!?_ Ich will seine beiden Hände packen und festhalten, unendlich dankbar, dass er seinen linken Arm wiederhat, und nicht mehr loslassen.

Stattdessen flüstere ich nur ein verlegenes „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sesshoumaru-sama" und sehe nach unten, um mein Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen, damit er nicht mein Inneres aus meinen Augen lesen kann. Ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, unter seinem Blick so transparent zu sein wie Glas. Normalerweise würde er sich wegdrehen und weitergehen und schweigen und der Tag würde enden wie jeder andere. Wir würden irgendwo rasten, am Lagerfeuer übernachten und nach einem kurzen Bad im nächsten Fluss, bei dem er aus der Ferne aufpasst, dass niemand mich angreift, ohne je auch nur einen Blick auf mich zu werfen, so als wäre ich das uninteressanteste Wesen auf der Welt, weiterziehen, ziellos in die Richtung, in der er was auch immer er sucht zu finden glaubt. Ich denke, er reist einfach nur, weil er es nicht lange an einem Ort aushält. InuYasha hat sich längst mit seiner Frau Kagome, der Miko aus einer anderen Zeit niedergelassen, die jetzt dank des Dämonen-„Hochzeits"-Rituals seine Lebensspanne teilt, und er hat seinen Kampfgeist nach dem Sieg gegen Naraku zumindest in Bezug auf seinen Halbbruder, zurückgestellt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er eingesehen hat, dass er nicht gegen Sesshoumaru gewinnen muss, um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen. Irgendwann muss jeder erwachsen werden…

Wir würden jedenfalls einfach weiterreisen, und ich würde weiter darüber nachdenken, was wohl wäre wenn und wäre wenn nicht.

Ja… Alles wäre ganz normal gewesen, wenn nicht mit einem Mal ein paar aufdringliche, sinnlose Tränen über mein Gesicht gerollt wären. Nicht weinen! Ich bin auch schon schwach genug ohne meine Gefühlsausbrüche, aber manchmal spielt mein Herz in den ungünstigsten Momenten verrückt. _Oh bitte, lass es ihn nicht bemerken_, dachte ich, während ich mir hastig mit dem seidenen Ärmel meines neuen Kimonos über die Augen rieb. Ich hatte ihn vor drei Tagen von ihm geschenkt bekommen, weil mein alter nach einer „kleinen Auseinandersetzung" mit einem niederen Dämon, den ich selbst erschlagen habe, zu verdreckt und zerrissen war, um ihn weiterhin zu tragen.

Aber das Glück war nicht auf meiner Seite und er hielt mitten in seinen Schritten inne, sodass Jaken in sein Bein lief und sich um Vergebung flehend in gewohnter Manier auf den Boden warf, und nicht mehr aufhören wollte, vor sich hinzubrabbeln. Ich zupfte kurz an Ah-Uns Zügeln, ein leises Schluchzen bahnte sich den Weg aus meinem Innern und ich verfluchte mich. Er drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete mich forschend, bevor sein Blick meinen wieder einmal auffing. Diesmal konnte ich nicht wegsehen und so liefen die Tränen einfach weiter, während sich ein Hauch von Besorgnis in seine Miene schlich. Ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, aber noch erstaunlicher war die Tatsache, dass ihn mein seltsames Verhalten _überhaupt_ kümmerte. Dabei konnte ich noch mehr falsche Hoffnungen wirklich nicht gebrauchen. _Nimm mich einfach in den Arm, so wie früher_, konnte ich mir nicht helfen, zu denken und wurde wieder rot, während mehr Tränen flossen, weil ich gleichzeitig wusste, dass es nicht ging.

„Jaken, pass auf Ah-Un auf. Rin, komm mit." Überrascht von der ungewöhnlichen Aufforderung, auf die ich mir beileibe keinen Reim machen konnte, stieg ich vorsichtig und elegant, wie ich es über die Jahre gelernt hatte, von Ah-Uns Rücken und streichelte ihm kurz über die Mähne bevor ich Sesshoumaru, der schon vorgelaufen war, in den Wald folgte. Ich hielt mich in der märchenhaft anmutenden grünen Idylle ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, um nicht respektlos zu erscheinen und meine Tränen versiegten langsam und wichen der Neugierde.

Oder hatte er vielleicht entschieden, mich doch in einem Dorf auszusetzen und das war der Grund, weshalb ich mitkommen sollte? Plötzlich verängstigt, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte etwas. Er schien mich gar nicht zu beachten. Es versetzte meinen Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Rin, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, die ganze Zeit hinter mir herzulaufen." Erschrocken sah ich auf und bemerkte, dass er stehen geblieben war und sich nach mir umsah. Ich war in wenigen Schritten bei seiner Seite und sah fragend zu ihm auf. Er schenkte mir nur so etwas wie einen ermunternden Blick, der darin bestand, dass sich seine grimmige Maske ein winziges bisschen lockerte und ging weiter, etwas langsamer, sodass ich gut mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir gelaufen sind, bevor es heller wurde, und die lichten Bäume einer grünen, kniehohen Wiese wichen. Oh kami, und was für eine Wiese! Mit stockte der Atem, als wir hinaus auf den sonnigen Hang traten, der vor uns lag. Mit einem Mal verschwamm der Rest der Welt und ich hatte das schöne und seltsam beschwingende Gefühl, für einen Augenblick fliegen zu können. Und vielleicht konnte ich es wirklich. Umgeben von blühenden Kirschbäumen, die ihre zarten, rosafarben angehauchten Blüten wie tanzende Schneeflocken in die leichte Brise schickten. Sobald wir aus dem Schatten des Waldes traten, umgab uns das beinahe blendend helle Sonnenlicht und ich konnte nur starren und starren und starren und mit offenem Mund diesen Anblick genießen. In meiner Aufregung bemerkte ich nicht einmal, dass ich mich an seinem Arm festhielt bis er einen Schritt nach vorn trat und ich mitgezogen wurde. Aber er hatte mich nicht abgeschüttelt und ich betrachtete das in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Kühnheit als Einladung, was mich dazu veranlasste, meine Hand in seine fallen zu lassen und sie zu umfassen. Seine Hand war angenehm kühl und viel größer als meine. Allerdings hatte ich bisher noch nie die Dreistigkeit besessen, sie irgendwo außerhalb meiner Träume zu ergreifen. Er warf mir nur einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, eine seiner Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Ich sah flehend zu ihm auf und schließlich wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und ich folgte ihm immer noch an seiner Hand, deren Finger sich inzwischen auf mysteriöse Weise mit meinen verhakt hatten, bis zu einem besonders großen Kirschbaum, zwischen dessen Wurzeln er sich langsam hinsetzte und mich neben sich zog.

Mit einem Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schwierig war, ihm zu sagen, was ich fühlte. Und wenn es noch so schlimme Folgen haben würde, immerhin könnte ich mein gebrochenes Herz dann wenigstens an einem wunderschönen Sommertag unter blühenden Kirschbäumen begraben und mich an ihrem Anblick trösten. Dabei fühlte allein der Gedanke sich schon an wie ein Messer zwischen den Rippen das immer wieder gedreht wurde.

„Sesshoumaru-sama", hörte ich mich plötzlich sagen, noch bevor ich wusste, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Er sah mich an. Ich durfte reden.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte ich, und kam mir sofort unglaublich dumm vor. Ich hoffte nur, er würde nicht antworten, dass er das hier für einen schönen Ort zum Abschiednehmen hielt. „Ich war vor langer Zeit einmal hier und habe diesen Ort entdeckt. Ich dachte, er würde dir gefallen." Seine Stimme war so monoton wie immer, aber ich wusste genau, was ich darunter zu verstehen hatte. Er hatte meine Heulerei nicht mehr ausgehalten und gedacht, er könnte mich vielleicht aufheitern, indem er mich an einen Ort brachte, den ich mögen würde. Zumindest würde das erklären, wieso er plötzlich so freundlich war. Mein Blick fiel auf unsere Hände, die immer noch fest ineinander verschränkt waren. Er hatte den Geruch von Tränen noch nie gemocht und ich hatte aufgehört in seiner Gegenwart zu weinen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Der Ausbruch war wirklich dumm von mir gewesen und ich hatte das Gefühl, es irgendwie wieder gutmachen zu müssen, auch wenn ich ganz und gar nicht glücklich war und nur einen kurzen Moment von meinen Problemen abgelenkt wurde. „Hier ist es wundervoll! Rin ist überglücklich, so etwas Großartiges sehen zu dürfen!", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und vergaß dabei ganz, dass ich wieder in der dritten Person von mir gesprochen hatte wie früher, als ich noch klein war. Und ich vergaß, mich daran zu erinnern, dass er genau daran immer merkte, wenn ich ihn anlog. Abgesehen davon, dass er es wahrnahm. Und dass ich ihm sowieso nichts verheimlichen konnte. Verdammt!

„Du solltest nicht versuchen, mich anzulügen, Rin", sagte er leicht verärgert. Oh nein, jetzt hatte ich es auch noch geschafft, ihn wütend zu machen! Genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich erreichen wollte. „Es tut mir leid, Sesshoumaru-sama!! Es ist wirklich schön hier und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass wir hierher gekommen sind, aber…", meine Stimme erstarb und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Aber was, Rin?", fragte er, die Art, wie er meinen Namen sagte mahnend und irgendwie besorgt. „Nichts…", flüsterte ich, aber er konnte es natürlich hören. „Rin!" Diesmal was er wirklich wütend. Ich verstand nicht ganz wieso. War es, weil ich ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, oder weil ich nicht überglücklich herumhüpfte und Blumen sammeln ging, wie ich es früher getan hätte? Aus dem Alter war ich raus! Kami, ich würde am liebsten in seine Arme fallen und meine Hände durch diese wundervollen, silbernen Haare gleiten lassen und mein Gesicht in seinem Haori vergraben und diesen sanften, und doch maskulinen Geruch von Wald und einem Hauch Sommertag, der so unverwechselbar Sesshoumaru gehörte, tief einatmen und alles um mich herum vergessen. Ich wurde abrupt aus meiner Fantasiewelt gerissen, als er sanft aber bestimmt seine Hand aus meiner löste und aufstand. Für einen Moment blieb mir fast das Herz stehen und ich dachte, er würde mich einfach zurücklassen, aber im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Rüstung neben sich ins Gras fallen lassen und legte Tensaiga vorsichtig dazu. Ich starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor!? Was, wenn ein Feind auftauchte und angriff?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, fixierte er mich von oben und sagte bestimmt: „Es ist sicher hier. Youkai mögen diesen Ort nicht und niemand ist in der Nähe." Ich nickte nur und bewunderte wie das Licht in seinem Rücken ihm einen hellen Kranz um seine Silhouette legte und noch erhabener aussehen ließ wie sonst. Oh ja, vielleicht wollte er nur eine Weile entspannen und hatte deshalb seine unbequemen, oder zumindest schweren Rüstungsteile abgelegt. Das musste es sein. Er ging vor mir in die Hocke und ich hatte das Gefühl, seine Augen würden glatt bis in meine Seele blicken. Ein Schaudern lief mir den Rücken herunter und obwohl er mich nicht berührte fühlte ich das Kribbeln auf meinen Armen, das mir sagte, dass ich Gänsehaut hatte. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass ich sein Youki spürte, versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. Aber er war so nah. Und auf Augenhöhe. „Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte er, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Es klang wie ein Vorwurf und ich hätte mich beinahe verschluckt, so ungewöhnlich klang es, Sesshoumaru, den großen, mächtigen, unbesiegbaren Herrscher des Westens eine Frage stellen zu hören, auf die er tatsächlich eine Antwort wollte. Hastig versicherte ich ihm, dass ich natürlich vollstes Vertrauen in ihn hatte. „Dann sag mir, was los ist", forderte er und ich schluckte. In was hatte ich mich da bloß hineingeredet? Aber er schien so ruhig, so vertraut, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als meinen letzten Widerstand aufzugeben. Und wenn es mich alles kostete, was mir lieb und teuer war, wenigstens würde ich nicht als alte Jungfer sterben ohne es je gesagt zu haben!

„Als ich klein war, wollte ich für immer bei Sesshoumaru-sama bleiben", das schien mir ein geeigneter Anfang zu sein. Seine tiefen, undurchschaubaren Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann, aber ich ermahnte mich selbst, ganz ruhig zu bleiben. „Und jetzt nicht mehr?" Es lief alles genau nach Plan. „Doch, immer noch. Ich will euch niemals verlassen. Aber ich verstehe meine Position und weiß, dass ich alt und hässlich werde und eines Tages sterbe." Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken, ihn als alte Frau immer noch jung und unverändert ansehen zu müssen, ganz übel. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit meiner menschlichen Schwäche belästigen. Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben unter die losen Haarsträhnen, die ihm dicht in die Stirn fielen und nur den dunkelblauen Sichelmond in der Mitte freiließen. „Dich quält die Angst vor dem Tod?" Als Kind war ich seine Dämonenmarkierungen oft mit den Fingern nachgefahren, wenn er mich gelassen hatte. Sie faszinierten mich immer noch und meine Finger schrieen danach, sie zu berühren und nachzuzeichnen, aber ich hielt mich wohlweislich zurück. „Nein. Es ist mir egal, ob ich sterbe. Meine einzige Angst ist, euch zu verlieren." Und an diesem Punkt lag der Schlüssel. Ob ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen würde, oder sie mit ins Grab nehmen, hing ganz von seiner Antwort ab und kribbelnde Aufregung bahnte sich einen Weg in meine Magengrube.

„Warum?" Dieses eine Wort, so ausdruckslos in die Stille geworfen, ließ die Zeit stillstehen. Kami… Ich war sicher, er würde es längst in meinen Augen lesen. Und dennoch fragte er, so als wüsste er immer noch nicht, was ich damit sagen wollte. Oder vielleicht wusste er es auch und wollte nur die Bestätigung? Was auch immer es war, mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufkommen an Mut hob ich langsam meine rechte Hand und ließ meine Fingerspitzen ganz sanft über den Mond auf seiner Stirn wandern. Er verzog keine Miene und ich verfluchte diese Augen, die ich so gut zu lesen gelernt hatte und die doch so undurchsichtig waren in diesem Moment. Und ich wusste, das war sie. Diese eine Chance. Jetzt oder nie. Und ich ergriff sie.

Langsam, als ob ich ihm genug Zeit geben wollte, zurückzuweichen oder mich irgendwie zu hindern, lehnte ich mich nach vorne, während meine andere Hand nun ebenfalls die Streifen auf seinen Wangen entlangfuhr und sie immer wieder nachmalte, so als wollte ich sie mir einprägen, falls ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Und ich war sicher, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Als ich so nah war, dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten, und er sich immer noch nicht gerührt und mich nur aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, hielt ich mit der Bewegung inne und hauchte ein „weil ich dich liebe" gegen seine Lippen, bevor ich mich ganz nach vorne lehnte, die Augen schloss, und mich in dem Gefühl verlor, seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren.

Im ersten Moment, erstarrte er zu Eis.

Kami, ich dachte, er würde im nächsten Moment ausholen und mich mit seiner Dokasso und blutroten Augen grollend in Säure auflösen. Aber zu meinem Erstaunen geschah nichts dergleichen.

Dann spürte ich zwei starke Arme, die sich um meine Taille legten und mich gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zogen, der sich unter den drei Lagen Stoff, die uns trennten nur zu deutlich abzeichnete, während er sich nach hinten fallen ließ, sodass ich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich für einen Moment den süßen Kontakt brach und ihm erschrocken in die Augen starrte, deren hell-goldene Farbe sich in ein dunkleres Honiggelb verwandelt hatte.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie du „für immer" bei mir bleiben kannst… und ich warte schon viel zu lange darauf, das endlich zu besiegeln", sagte er leise, mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme und einem Blick, der zum ersten Mal von Gefühlen beherrscht wurde. Eine Welle elektrisierender Aufregung lief durch meinen Körper, als mir die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Das war das eheste Ich liebe dich, das ich von ihm je – oder zumindest für sehr lange Zeit - bekommen würde. Ohne zu zögern flüsterte ich ein „Ja, ich will…", das fast unterging, als er wieder über meine Lippen herfiel und mit seinen Händen unzählige unbekannte Gefühle in mir wachrief, während er meinen ganzen Körper erforschte und den anfangs noch unschuldigen Kuss schnell erheblich vertiefte bis wir uns atemlos voneinander lösten, nur um wieder ineinander zu versinken für diesen zeitlosen, und alles entscheidenden Augenblick. Meine Hände in seinem Haar vergraben fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben _vollkommen_. Und dabei hatte ich das Beste noch gar nicht erlebt. Doch es schien, ich würde noch genug davon bekommen, und es begann damit, dass er plötzlich in einer einzigen schwungvollen Bewegung über mir war und ich mit dem Rücken im weichen Gras lag, während seine Hände meinen Kimono von meinen Schultern streiften, um jeden Zentimeter mit Küssen zu bedecken.

_Kami…_ Ich glaube, für immer kann nicht lang genug sein.

Als wir zum Lager zurückkamen, war Jaken neben dem friedlich grasenden Ah-Un eingeschlafen und schnarchte laut. Die Dämmerung senkte sich bereits übers Land und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Drache uns nachdenklich musterte und schief angrinste. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich bloß getäuscht. Meine Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu meinem Hals und ich fragte mich, ob mein treuer Reisebegleiter es vielleicht doch bemerkt hatte.

Eins stand jedenfalls fest. Es war an der Zeit, Kagome und InuYasha mal wieder zu besuchen!

Ich sah zu Sesshoumaru, der aufrecht und wieder ausdruckslos neben mir stand und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er meinen Blick erwiderte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich verräterisch ein Stück nach oben und ein besitzergreifender Arm legte sich um meine Taille. Und diesmal war ich sicher, dass Ah-Un uns breit und zufrieden angrinste!


End file.
